Can You Keep A Secret?
by h0pe
Summary: GossipGirl with the carlyles the original UES are at college. i suck at summaires
1. Chapter 1

**GOSSIP GIRL:**

Rumour has it a new generation have joined the Upper East Side, names? THE CARLYLES: Avery, Baby, and Owen golden triplets they shine and I really mean shine anyone seen the fake tan Avery is using well I must have it. Let's not forget Jack a wannabe ballerina and her doting on/off boyfriend JP plus hot Rhys and his naughty girlfriend Kat who sure has her hands full. And someone's arrived at NY AIRPORT in a jumbo jet. I'll call her mysterious girl.

**SIGHTINGS:**

B was spotted dog walking in central park with a certain someone's boyfriend. Cute. A, what are you thinking? You can't buy the whole of Barney's; on second thoughts if you got Daddy's Amex you can rule the world, right? O and R doing laps in St Jude's pool with Kat watching Rhys I mean Owen I mean, who is she watching? Last but surely not least J spotted at her private ballet lesson I hope you _pivot_ out of there and give me something exciting to write about. MG stepped onto Fifth Avenue in a classical Burberry trench coat and "The Gucci Boots" What's underneath that coat I must know.

**FALL:**

News just in, MG has a name; wonders will never cease. It's none other then Penelope Grun, voluptuous schoolgirl who causes dirty thoughts in her wake. She is also a hardcore partygoer, of course she will never steal S crown. Anyway school starts next week and have we got things to do. Remember that vintage satchel you saw at Marc Jacobs you have got to get it for this semester oh and while you're at it, roots are showing, time to book an appointment at Garren New York to get a touch up and maybe splurge on some new highlights. Oh and Bloomingdale's have got the new Chloe shoes, don't have them? You're about to cause a social disaster. So get your chauffeur to pick up your Constance uniform from the dry cleaner.

Dear GG,

I'm a lonely bartender but this gorgeous girl made my day. She told me I was her soulmate and not to forget she looks like a Playboy model only problem she gave me her number but it seems to be a drycleaner's number. Help me what shall I do.

LovestruckBartender

Dear LB,

She sounds familiar. Hmm my spies are on it but judging from what you said I things she wasn't _sober _when she declared her love for you. And look on the upside you got a place to take your dirty clothes.

GossipGirl,

That's all for me I'm of to Saks, a gorgeous lizard-skin clutch caught my eye and I want it.

And who am I? Well that's a secret I'll never tell!

You now you love me,

GossipGirl xoxo


	2. Chapter 2

What he doesn't know won't hurt him, _right?_

Owen staggered out the pool, and found Kat cooing over Rhys,

"You've got to dry up properly you don't want to catch a cold."

Oh _I don't mind _helping him dry up properly. She sent a look to Owen it screamed desire and excitement. After they all changed out of their Speedos they got a cab to a deli.

Rhys stood up,

"I'll go get the food, what'll it be O?" Owen peered at the menu,

"I'll have a sarnie and a coke, anything for you Kat?" She shook her head. Waiting for Rhys to walk away. She put her hand over Owens and slowly rubbed her thumb over his palm. Passionate love affair (!) Owen sighed raking his hand through his halo of blonde hair.

"I can't do this, this scheming behind his back, I love you Kat but-" Out of nowhere jumped, or maybe he walked and no one saw him? Rhys,

"What, did you say to Kat, O?" the quiet voice was much more deadly then a loud voice. Kat looked nervous and tugged her vintage pale blue Yves Saint Laurent mini-dress down. Owen adopted a casual look,

"Mate, no offence you're boring Kat, and when you're not around we're at it like rabbits on viagra!" Rhys flushed an unattractive red, his eyes sought out Kat's and they were tearfilled

"I thought we were forever, I thought we was real." He whispered and with that he walked out.

_____________________________________________________

GossipGirl Update.

Oh boo-hoo past the tissues. Get over it R we have. _Au contraire _they were soulmates. Oh well Constance is full of rich, to good for their kind _beautiful _girls who are keen to replace Kat's place. Need consoling go no further.

Yawn. Nothing exciting has happened at our home The Upper East Side, I'm sitting here drinking my low-fat hot chocolate wearing a simple Chanel slip, and a cashmere throw snuggling up on my Egyptian thread bed and what have I got? Two girls rivalling for the crown are preparing for battle, handbags at dawn, ladies.

And let's not forget girls chequebooks are needed tomorrow it's St Jude's _Buy A Boy _auction. I'll be there wearing a blue Derek Lam slip dress with my customary Jackie O glasses I'll see you there.

Dear Gossipgirl,

I heard an argument going on at Sloppy Deli's between three people who looked just like O, R and K. thought you should know.

SpyGal,

Dear SG,

Maybe the people were arguing over the place's appalling name? and by the way what were you doing at a fat-making fast food place like that I don't care if Sienna Miller eats there that's hideous. And that was found out hours ago and those _look alkies _were indeed the original O,R and K.

p.s. you're not much of a spy, are you?

Some people are falling asleep, but NY never sleeps with that I am of to _that exclusive party_.

Gossipgirl xoxo

To: All Constant Girls,

Message: there is a fashion code tomorrow girls, I want to see you all wearing blue Derek Lam slip dresses with Jackie O sunglasses. If you don't someone's going to pay on the social ladder.


End file.
